


Without you I'm nothing

by E22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E22/pseuds/E22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi manchi sempre”, erano dei sussurri così delicati che, se fosse stata un'altra persona a dirli, Harry non sarebbe riuscito a sentirli, perdendoli tra i rumori dell'autostrada, i fruscii degli altri ragazzi nel salotto del tourbus ed i loro respiri lenti, un po' assonnati; ma quella era la voce di Louis e non c'era modo, per Harry, di non sentirla dopo aver passato gli ultimi tre anni – tre anni che sembravano una vita – a cercarla in ogni silenzio e ad amarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you I'm nothing

“Mi manchi".

“Mi manchi sempre”, erano dei sussurri così delicati che, se fosse stata un'altra persona a dirli, Harry non sarebbe riuscito a sentirli, perdendoli tra i rumori dell'autostrada, i fruscii degli altri ragazzi nel salotto del tourbus ed i loro respiri lenti, un po' assonnati; ma quella era la voce di Louis e non c'era modo, per Harry, di non sentirla dopo aver passato gli ultimi tre anni – tre anni che sembravano una vita – a cercarla in ogni silenzio e ad amarla.

Il più giovane – chiuso quasi a riccio, come per ritornare, nel minuscolo angolo di mondo che erano riusciti a ritagliarsi, ad essere il più piccolo ed a lasciarsi proteggere dal suo cavaliere rumoroso ed incasinato che ancora pretendeva di essere il cucchiaio grande, negli abbracci – rabbrividì piano, sentendo le labbra screpolate di Louis sfiorare quel punto delle scapole dove sempre si accumulava la tensione – per le aspettative, le critiche, le imposizioni, i baci nascosti - ed il dolore - per la sua incapacità di mantenere una postura corretta.

“Sono qui”, le dita che si cercano e si stringono all'altezza della farfalla tatuata sulla pancia del più piccolo, “sono sempre qui e ci sarò sempre”, la voce resa ancora più roca e profonda per via del silenzio in cui erano rimasti dal momento in cui erano riusciti a ritrovarsi, una volta saliti sul tour bus, e ad abbracciarsi nascosti da tutti e da tutto. Si erano subito presi per mano, senza avere quasi il tempo di chiudere la porta, e si erano andati a sdraiare sul divano-letto gigante dove di solito, nelle notti di viaggio, facevano maratone di film Disney o telefilm stupidi con gli altri tre, parlando di tutto e niente, tutti aggrovigliati in un casino umano - quasi fosse un rituale per ritrovarsi sempre e non perdersi mai.  
Ma quella notte no; quella notte era solo per loro e forse lo avevano capito prima gli altri, scappati a giocare con Paul, Marco e l'autista, che i diretti interessati.

Non erano una novità momenti del genere; si vedevano ogni giorno, si sentivano quasi ogni ora, sfioravano i succhiotti nascosti in ogni attimo di panico e sapevano di amarsi sempre.  
Però c'erano quei periodi di caos – o di maggior caos, rispetto al solito – in cui Louis voleva solo poter picchiare tutti, prendere Harry, scappare e chiudersi in una stanza proteggendolo dal mondo, dalle cattiverie e dalle mani della gente che lo toccavano senza il suo permesso. E poi c'erano quei momenti – che sembravano più rari solo per coloro che non notavano i piccoli tagli a forma di denti sul labbro inferiore del ricciolino – in cui Harry voleva solo abbracciare Louis e mandare via tutti i suoi demoni, perché lui era troppo buono e non si meritava di stare male così.  
E nella loro storia di momenti così ne avevano avuti tanti ed avevano capito – dopo pianti, crisi e fughe per ritrovarsi a metà strada – che l'unico modo per calmarsi e riuscire nuovamente a trarre respiri profondi era quello di abbracciarsi e sentirsi l'uno sulla pelle dell'altro; non solo con i tatuaggi, i succhiotti ed i morsi, ma con la presenza dell'amante al proprio fianco.

Infatti, quasi subito, Harry lo sentì fare un respiro profondo e poi ridacchiò quando il più grande lo morse su una spalla, per fargli capire che la paura era passata e si sentiva di nuovo a casa.

“Ronaldo è bellissimo”, era una delle cose che subito aveva imparato di Louis; dopo un minuto di tensione, necessitava di ore piene di discorsi senza peso. Ma andava bene così, il semplice fatto che lo amasse così tanto da aprirsi e mostrarsi fragile, facevano sentire il più giovane come se stesse custodendo una meraviglia rarissima. “Ed è stato fantastico giocare con loro. Certo, sono ridicolo in confronto a loro e Nialler era davvero troppo rumoroso per i gusti dell'allenatore, però è andato tutto bene”, tracciando con le dita linee immaginarie sul braccio dell'altro, Harry sorrise pensando a come Liam gli aveva rivelato di nascosto che l'irlandese aveva subito conquistato tutti e Louis si era quasi lasciato sfuggire il momento per borbottare al mondo la sua gelosia.

“Lux mi ha insegnato un gioco”, mormorò distratto il ricciolino girandosi mentre il più grande non riusciva a trattenere una risata divertita – era l'unica persona al mondo che interrompeva un discorso sul Real Madrid perché trovava sinceramente più interessante un giochino di una bimba di tre anni che non si reggeva neanche in piedi, dopo aver rinunciato ad andare con lui all'allenamento per lo stesso motivo. Dio, lo amava così tanto. “Girati con la pancia sul materasso”.

“Non è un po' troppo piccola Lux per conoscere questi giochi?”, ridacchio piano, girandosi e lasciandosi togliere la maglietta.

“Uh?”, neanche lo aveva sentito perso come era nel suo mondo, sfiorandogli il collo per trovare il punto esatto in cui doveva toccarlo, “fermo e chiudi gli occhi!”  
Sentì un suo dito premere piano su una scapola, poi sull'altra ed infine al centro del collo, dopodiché lo ascoltò contare piano – come un bambino – fino a cinque e poi brividi lungo tutta la schiena quando premette due dita ai lati delle spalle.

“Funziona! Hai visto?”, lo fece girare con la schiena sul materasso e si accoccolò sulla sua pancia ridendo, “in pratica se riesci a sfiorare tutti i nervi giusti, poi ti parte una scarica di brividi. O come si dice, non so! Ieri Tom continuava a farlo a Nialler perché lui era convinto di poterci resistere, che idiota!”

“Lui un idiota, signor _Piattaforma Niall e 3/4_?”, tirò leggermente indietro i suoi ricciolini e scivolò meglio con la testa sul cuscino.

“È stato un colpo di genio assurdo; avrei dovuto fare il regista o il fotografo, lo sapevo. Se solo Gemma mi avesse regalato quella macchina fotografica al mio compleanno, ora sarei il fotografo più famoso del mondo.”

“Ed invece sei solo l'idiota più adorabile del mondo con un migliore amico ancora più idiota, ed irlandese, ed un fidanzato splendido!”, non riuscì a finire la frase che le mani del più piccolo erano corse a solleticarlo sui fianchi e la sua bocca a mordere la pancetta che non se ne andava nonostante i mille sforzi.

E lì, parlando di cose senza senso e stupide, con le voci dei suoi migliori amici come sottofondo ed Harry tutto intorno a lui, in un tratto autostradale sperduto tra la Spagna ed il Portogallo, tutto quello che Louis riusciva a pensare era _casacasacasacasatiamocasa_.


End file.
